postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
A Magic Jewel
A Magical Jewel is the 15th episode of Postman Pat Season 6. It was first broadcast on Friday 17th October 2008. It was written by Rebecca Stevens. Summary Postman Pat has to deliver a golden elephant with a jewel on its forehead to Meera for the schools 'Show and Tell'. However the courier box on the SDS Motorbike needs repairing and the jewel gets taken out at Ted's Garage. Bonnie then steals the elephant and runs away with it. While playing, the jewel falls off and a magpie steals it. Pat and Amy must then follow the magpie in an attempt to find the jewel. The Jewel is eventually found and Jess climbs the tree to get it down, along with Charlie's Grandad's Medal. The Jewel is placed back on the elephant. Meera claims the jewel as magical because it was so lucky that it was found. Characters * Pat * Jess * Julian Clifton * Mrs. Goggins * Bonnie * Ben Taylor * Lauren Taylor * Lizzy Taylor * Ted Glen * Bill Thompson * Ajay Bains * Nisha Bains * Meera Bains * P.C. Selby * Lucy Selby * Doctor Gilbertson * Sarah Gilbertson * Charlie Pringle * Amy Wrigglesworth * Pumpkin * Sara Clifton (cameo) * Dorothy Thompson (cameo) * Mr. Pringle (drawn picture cameo) * Great Grandad Clifton (mentioned) * Bill's Grandad (mentioned) * Ajay's Mother (mentioned) * Meera's Great-Great-Grandmother (mentioned) * Charlie's Grandad (mentioned) * The Indian Prince (mentioned) Vehicles * PAT 1 * PAT 2 * PAT 3 * PAT 5 * VET 1 Locations * Greendale * Pat's House * Greendale Primary School * The Vets * The Church * Post Office * Ted's Mill * Ted's Workshop * Greendale Station * The Green * Pencaster * Pencaster Sorting Office * Ted Glen's Garage * River Penn Cast * Lewis MacLeod as Pat and Ben * Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie * Janet James as Julian, Lauren and Lucy * Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah and Charlie * Angela Griffin as Lizzy and Amy * Ken Barrie as Ted and P.C. Selby * Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Ajay * Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *This episode is simular to Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen. *Sarah's 'Show and Tell', a stethoscope, is the only thing that's history is not revealed. *The ribbon of the football medal has the colours of Aston Villa. Goofs *Meera says that her elephant is made of gold and silver, but when we see it there is not a hint of silver to be seen on it. *When Pat arrives at the garage, there is no sign of VET 1, but when he shows Amy and Ted his special delivery, VET 1 suddenly appears alongside the petrol pumps. *When Ted is fixing the courier box, Amy is just sitting in VET 1, but a few shots later she is standing next to the petrol pumps. *The stick that Pat picks up for Bonnie appears out of nowhere. *The stick would too long for Bonnie to fetch. *When Bonnie knocks over the bucket, Pat throws the stick down the ground level of the garage, but before Bonnie shakes her fur dry over Pat, the stick suddenly appears back on the car wash level. *When Pat leaves the garage, Amy and Mrs. Goggins speak without moving their lips. *On BBC iPlayer, the subtitles for this episode read "Hello, Pat!" "Shhh!", but they should have said "Hello, Pum..." "Shhh!" "O.K." as Amy was saying hello to Pumpkin, not Pat. *Julian says that Pat is heading towards the Green, even though we can see that he rides right past it. In fact the magpie's nest is not even on the Green when Pat arrives at it. *When the crowd gather by the magpie's nest, Ted can be heard saying "What's happening?", but he is nowhere to be seen. Gallery AMagicJewelTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Postman Pat SDS.jpg|Pat Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes